Asphalt Black a Snow White Parody
by widii nateriver walker
Summary: NO ECCHI? Apalagi yang bikin para gembel itu betah ikutan? "Tanggung jawab, lo yang nawar hal-hal yang enggak-enggak gitu !” lanjut Kiba. “Kita harus cari solusi yang tepat, chuy.” Neji mulai berpikir. Warning: extra OOC,Gaje,garing err ,dll ! Chap 3 UD !
1. Chapter 1 : Pembagian peran

**SNOW WHITE PARODY : ASPHALT BLACK**

Fic written by : Widii-Nate river

©Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Sasori milik saya ! –dilibas-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1 : Pembagian peran**

**ULANG TAHUN KONOHA KE-555 (Ngarang aja yah) **Spanduk seperti itu terpajang di hampir setiap sudut desa itu. Dari pagar-pagar pemukiman orang sampai toilet umum. Bahkan juga dijual ikat kepala dan kaos oblongnya di toko-toko obral. Entah apa maunya nona Tsunade-sama.

"Met ulang tahun Sakura !!" ujar Naruto girang ketika bertemu Sakura di persimpangan jalan raya yang penuh kendaraan lalu lalang.

"makasih ya..!" balas Sakura senang karena cowok yang memori otaknya cuma sekenan itu bisa juga mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Konoha."Lo yang pertama kali ngucapin lho. Tengs ya udah inget hari ulang tahun gue…"

"Ge-er ! Siapa yang ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke elo? Gue ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat konoha !!" ujar Naruto dengan tampang innocent.

"Ohh… gitu… makasih udah gak ngucapin …" ralat sakura ilfil.

"Yo, Sama-sama ! Senang bisa membantu," jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan kegoblokannya dan tersenyum dengan pamer gigi yang laku di toko jewelry bangkrut.

"Hai !" sapa Shikamaru sambil menyebrangi jalan yang lagi ramainya mobil dengan rileks dan santainya.

"Shikamaru !! Awaaas !!!" Naruto memperingatkan ketika melihat ada mobil Jaguar sedang melaju ke arah Shikamaru. "Minggiiiir ! Ntar mobilnya rusaaaak !"

Karena mobil-mobil panik melihat orang sarap yang lagi nyebrang gak tau aturan itu, akibatnya lalu lintas jadi kacau. Sebuah mobil jaguar merah menabrak tiang listrik. Diiringi sebuah mobil truk yang mengangkut sapi perah menabrak tukang becak di depannya karena berusaha menghindari nenek tua yang lagi nyebrang juga **(apa hubungannya?) **Dan yang paling fatal, sebuah bus terperosok ke dalam jurang karena tak sengaja menyenggol mobil jaguar tadi.**(di jalan raya kok ada jurang?) **Karena itu, belasan rumah terbakar, puluhan pertokoan hancur, lima gedung vital porak poranda. Salah satunya adalah pemakaman umum daerah itu. Lima puluh mayat tewas, tiga mayat luka berat, lima belas mayat luka ringan, dan dua mayat berhasil melarikan diri.

"Gila lo,Shika ! Cari mati ?!" umpat Sakura kaget seperdelapan-ratus ribu- mati melihat Shikamaru yang santai saja dengan tragedi berdarah lalu lintas barusan.

"Enggak. Gue cari kalian." Jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari saku celananya.

"Maaf yah, tanda tangannya besok aja ! Jumpa fans lagi tutup ! Gak usah repot-repot bawa note book gituan !" ujar naruto sambil menyibakkan rambut duriannya **(caranyah?)**dan disambut geplokan buku catatan Shikamaru.

"Gue mau ngajak lo berdua buat ikutan acara spesial besok. Dalam rangka Hari Jadi Konoha ke-555."

"Lho? Hari H nya kan sekarang? Kenapa harus besok?" tanya Sakura heran

"Hari ini bakal diisi acara gak penting. Ada kunjungan kaisar Jepang, dubes Jepang, Presiden AS, presiden RI, Presiden Israel, Presiden palestina, Presiden Arab Saudi, Ratu Elizabeth **(author lupa Elizabeth sekarang generasi ke berapa…XP)**, Louis I-XVI **(?)**, Marie Antoinette **(?)**, Napoleon Bonaparte **(?)**, Jendral Lafayette **(?) **ke kantor Hokage…"

"Kok jadi pertemuan antar Negara ?" gumam Sakura.

"Ngemengngemengbedewetelkengtelkengspekengspekeng… acara apaan yang lo ajakin ke kita?" tanya naruto

"Acara Pentas Drama." Jawab shikamaru

"Ikuuut !!" Sakura seketika tampak berseri-seri.

"…Pentas apa tadi? Rhoma Irama?" tanya Naruto telmi.

"Drama, budek !" bentak Shikamaru kehilangan kesabaran.

"Drama gudeg? Mau dong !"

"Ada yang punya sekop gak?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Dramanya tentang apa? Romantic kan?" tanya Sakura

"Campur. Romantic dan Humor. **(kayak fic-ku ini !)**"

"Apa judulnya?"

"tebak aja kalau bisa." tantang Shikamaru

"Snow Whitekah?" tebak Sakura membayangkan dirinya menjadi Snow White pingsan karena memakan apel beracun pemberian Penyihir Ino, dan ia dibangunkan oleh Pangeran Sasuke…namun, tiba-tiba pangeran sasuke berevolusi menjadi ROCK LEE ! **(?)** Ugh ! sakura langsung terbangun dari dunia khayalnya.

"Bukaan…" Shikamaru menggeleng. "Hampir betul sih."

"Tarzan masuk kota?" terka Naruto dengan imajinasi kejauhan.

"Siapa yang mau lompat sana sini gaje kayak gitu?!" dengus Shikamaru

"Elo." ucap naruto menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Mungkin Cinderella?!"

"Dendam Nyi Melet ?!"

"Atau… Sleeping Beauty?"

"Siluman Kuda Nil Putih?"

"Kalo enggak… beauty and the beast?"

"Kuntilbapak?"

"Yah, itu mah elo !" ujar Shikamaru pada naruto.

"Little Mermaid?!!"

"Munkinkah… ?!" kata naruto yang kali ini dengan mimik yakin betul akan jawabannya.

"apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan tampak antusias

"Mungkinkah…TELETUBBIES??" Shikamaru melempar catatannya dan landing dengan sukses di kepala lelaki berambut landak di depannya.

"Gue udah bikin cerita yang cocok buat drama kali ini." tutur Shikamaru

"Hah, udah gue duga…" kata Sakura

"Gue gak ikutan ah ! Ntar kayak drama waktu di akademi dulu ! Gue jadi pohon beringin. Gerakannya cuma lenggak-lenggok doang ! udah gitu gue dikencingin anjing lagi" protes naruto mengingat kejadian pertama kali ia mengikuti pensi di akademi **(anggap aja ada)** ketika dia berumur 10 tahun.

"Ini beda, bro. gue udah bikin aturan pemilihan peran yang baru. Dan cerita kali ini dijamin semua karakter ada dialognya. Pasti seru !" bujuk Shikamaru.

"Dan ini bakal jadi drama terspektakuler sepanjang sejaraaaaaaaaah ! HAHAHAHA!!"

HIHIHIHIIIIIII !!!!! terdengar backsound nenek sihir diiringi suara petir "CTAAAAAAAAR !"

"Ah ! pas banget !" puji sakura mendengar suara barusan

"Woi ! Siapa yang tekan tombol mesin efek suara ?! Emang gue nenek lampir ?!" Shikamaru sewot sambil celingak celinguk

"Iya sih, bukan nenek lampir, tapi kakek lampir !" celetuk naruto

"GRRRH !!" muka Shikamaru kontan jadi mirip kakek lampir lagi marah besar karena celananya dipelorotin **(begitulah kira-kira wajahnya)**.

"Shika, jadi judul dramanya apaan? Tahan dulu naluri setan nerakamu !" Sakura mulai tidak sabar.

"Oke. Tapi jangan kaget, ya? Jangan sesak nafas !"

"Siap." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam Inhaler.

"Judul dramanya…"

HIHIHIHIHIHIIII !!!! CTAAAAARRRR !!! **(Sebenernya Author yang ngidupin efek suaranya. XDDDDDD)**

"Shika. Gue rasa itu membuktikan deh…" ujar Sakura tambah mengucilkan Shiakamru.

"Tabah ya?" bujuk Naruto.

"Sebegitu nistanyakah diriku ??!!!" seru Shikamaru insaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Di Aula kantor Hokage…_

"Apa?!" Tenten shock mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru dan merampas Inhaler naruto.

"Milikku yang berharga buat hidup dan matiku!!" jerit naruto melihat Inhalernya jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"What the heaven?!" seru Lee tulalit langsung leams dan pingsan dengan lebay di pelukan Neji. Dan ia pun langsung mendekap erat Neji.

"Oh No !!" pekik Neji jijay dengan kelakuan Lee dan berusaha melepaskan Lee yang nempel ke Neji. "Tenten ! Tolongin beta !"

"Oh yes !" seru Kiba girang. Lho? Iyalah, rupanya tuh orang lagi di toilet. Ngetransfer gitu lah.

"…Terrible…" ujar Hinata kalem.

"So sweet…" ujar Sai kelewat gak nyambung.

"Kyaa !!" seru Ino centil.

"…Maaf, tadi lo bilang apa, Shika?" tanya Chouji

"…sigh." taulah yang nanggepinnya CUMA _sigh _itu siapa !

"UUUCHH !!! SAKIIIT !! UFH ! UFHH !!! AAAAARRGH !! UFH ! UFFH !! UUUAAAAARG ! YAOOOWW ! " jerit Shino yang gak membuat semuanya sweat dropped.

"Lo kayak orang mau melahirkan aja !" ujar Neji

"Wah, selamat. Bayi anda manusia." timpal Naruto dan direspon bogeman Sakura.

"Kaki gue keinjek, dodoool !!" umpat Shino pada Neji sambil menunjuk kakinya.

"gara-gara banci ini nih ! Pake adegan pingsan segala ! Ngapain juga lo nangis ? baju gue basah toh!" omel Neji pada Lee yang tangannya masih memeluk Neji.

"Kelilipan !" tutur lee sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Lap pake rambut gue." tawar naruto.

"Gila lo ! Mata gue kecolok ntar kalo ketusuk kawat berduri gitu." tolak Lee.

"Shika, are you serious?!" tanya Tenten sambil menarik Lee dengan paksa yang masih memeluk pujaannya. Bisa-bisa virus yaoi Lee menular ke Neji !

"Lima rious !" jawab Shikamaru dengan speaking englishnya yang dipaksakan. "Judul dramanya Snow Black ! Masih gak percaya?"

"Kami percaya kalo lo berani buka "itu" elo." tantang Ino. Shikamaru tampak tegang.

"IIH ! Ino apa-apaan sih?" protes Sakura yang mengira Ino meminta Shikamaru membuka auratnya.

"Gak !!" Shikamaru menolak dengan takut-takut. "Sai, jinakkin cewek lo !"

"Ino, udah dong. Kan udah gue kasih tulang kemaren. Kok belum jinak juga?" tanya sai pada Ino diiringi gamparan Ino.

"Emang gue anjing?!" Ino sewot.

"tapi jangan minta buka "itu" orang. Ntar anak orang nangis lho." Ujar Sai lagi.

"Shikamaru, cepet buka !!!" perintah Ino dengan garangnya tanpa menghiraukan nasehat dari kekasih hati honey bunny money**(?)**nya itu.

"AIIH !!" Shikamaru dengan nada kebanciannya tetap menggeleng sesekali menelan ludahnya.

"Aduuh… tolong ambilin obat penenang rabies, dooong !" Neji was-was.

"Gue punya." ujar Sakura.

"Ce…cepat suntikkan, Sakura-chan…" pinta Hinata.

"Masalahnya, gue pakai obat yang mana? Ada obat rabies buat anjing, monyet, babi…"

"Pake babi aja jadi lah !" saran naruto.

"Anjing !" bantah Neji.

"Babi !"

"Anjing anjing anjiiing !"

"babi babi babiiiii !!"

"GUK !"

"OINK !"

"WOY ! Berdebat gak usah pake bahasa daerah masing-masing ! Gak ngerti gue!" omel Sakura.

"Buka ! Dari pada gue paksa buka !" ancam Ino pada Shikamaru yang mukanya udah kayak mau dimangsa monster.

"Enggak !" Shikamaru mulai mewek.

"Bukaaaa !"

"Maaaakkkk…"

"Bukaaaaaaaaa !"

"HUUUAA !!!"

Shikamaru nangis?????????????????????????????????????~**(dipotong karena tanda tanyanya memakan 20 halaman ms. Word)**

"….??? Kok nangis??" Ino heran.

"jangan paksa buka baju gue…. HUAAA ! Gue gak rela! Gak rela kesucian gue dilihaaaat !" tangis Shikamaru meledak.

"Udah gue bilang kan, No? Anak orang ntar nangis !" tutur Sai.

"Oi, siapa bilang buka baju ? Najis !" ujar Ino. "Dan gue yakin siapa aja yang melihat tubuh lo pasti tewas seketika."

"Lalu?" Sakura heran yang udah siap-siap menusukkan jarum suntik berisi obat rabies Babi **(setelah dipertimbangkan di pengadilan negeri NY –ngapain jauh-jauh?-, bahwa Ino cocok memakai obat rabies babi. Mengingat namanya **_**Ino **_**= Babi.) **ke Ino.

"Buka buku catatan elo, maaaaaas !" kata Ino sebel sambil mengetok kepala Shikamaru. "Gak mungkin gue melakukan perbuatan hina, haram, dosa dan tercela seperti itu. Dasar ge-er !"

"Yaaaahh… kirain.." desah semuanya.

"Halah… gitu aja kok repot !" ujar Shikamaru berhenti nangis sambil membuka catatannya. Tampangnya kembali sok cool.

"Halah… gitu aja kok nangis !" sindir Ino dan mengakibatkan moncong Shikamaru maju 5 inchi.

"Sekarang, bisa lo ceritain jalan cerita drama lo itu?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya buka mulut di pembacotan ini.

"Perhatian ! Perhatian ! Tuan Uchiha mulai bicara !!" Sai heboh.

"Masih hidup lo?" sindir Naruto.

"SHANNAROOOOO !!!!" benjol di kepala naruto segede gunung sedetik setelah peristiwa tragis itu.

"Sebenarnya ceritanya sama aja kayak Snow White. Cuma ada penambahan karakternya aja." papar Shikamaru.

"Contohnya?" tanya Shino.

"Ibu peri… istri pertama raja, raja, pangeran kedua dan ketiga, putri saingan snow black, pengawalnya…"

"hewannya?" tanya Lee.

"Lo mau dicalonkan?!" ujar shikamaru tampak bahagia.

"Iya. Jadi pangerannya…"

Semuanya muntah massal.

"Cara milih pemerannya…?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"YEAH ! Itu yang gue tunggu-tunggu !" Shikamaru dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "DIUNDI !!"

"Gak modal banget deh. Masa' pake kaleng bekas?" ujar Neji kecewa melihat kaleng bekas makanan rusa ternak keluara Nara."Mana labelnya DeerPut apalah gini !"

"Iyah. Soalnya kaleng makanan Alpo sama Whiskas udah dibuang nyokap gue." Kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Jadi… cewek bisa aja dapat peran cowok?" tanya Sai.

"Yup !" Shikamaru manggut dengan mantap.

"UGH !" dengus naruto.

"Nape lu?" tanya Shino.

"Kalo diundi gini, gak bisa dijamin gue dapet peran yang elit ! You know kan, pilihan gue selalu gak hoki."

"Bersyukur aja dan nikmatilah hidupmu." nasihat Shino.

"Bersyukur ?!! Nikamti hidup?!!! Bisa gila gue ! Daku yang berselimuti hawa sinting ini bisa tambah crazy !"

"Siapa yang beri hidayah ke elo?"

"Kita mulai UNDI !" usul Shikamaru.

"TUNGGUIN MANG !!!!!" jerit seseorang dari arah yang berbeda. Terdengar seperti orang yang ketinggalan kereta api. Seseorang dengan tampang horror."Hebat lo ya, main ninggalin gue !" omel Kiba.

"Lama banget lo ! Di WC ngapain aja sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Makan-makan. YA BOKER LAAAAH !!!"

"Boker lo segede apa Kib, kok ngeluarinnya aja makan waktu berjam-jam…" tanya Tenten.

"Besar banget bo ! Gewwde ! WC aja jadi mampet. Mau lihat?" Kiba menjelaskan dengan ekspresi heboh.

"KYAAAA !!!!!" jerit anak-anak cewek.

"Oke, gue anggap itu sebagai setuju. Bentar gue ambilin." Kiba pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"ENGGAK DODOOOOL !!!!!" kepala Kiba kejatuhan sepatu para kunnoichi yang sukses membuat sasarannya jatuh dengan lemah gemulainya. **(?)**

"Kita mulai aja yok. Dari yang paling ganteng !! yang merasa terganteng…"

"GUEEEE !!" ujar Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Sai, dan Kiba berbarengan. –except Sasuke op kowrs !-

++++----Everybody, sweat dropped please ! XD-----++++

"Beuh…! itu sih paling kepedean !" ejek Ino.

"Siapa yang paling ganteng…???" naruto langsung merangkul Shikamaru dan melihatnya dengan ngarep.

"jangan mentang-mentang lo deketin gue kayak gitu bakal gue pilih !" tutur Shikamaru risih dengan tingkah naruto.

"So what?! Siapa lagi gitu lohh?" ujar Lee.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehem dengan gaya stay jaim. Mana pake efek hembusan angin githu?! Spontan semua Kunnoichi menoleh ke arah cowok itu dengan tatapan _"kyaaa !! sasuke-ku~n…Kereeeeeeeen !!" _Sedangkan para shinobi cowok memelototinya dengan batin _"ugh ! dasar tukang tebar pesona ! Bisanya cuma jual tampang !"_

"Ah… itu dia maksud gue. Sasuke. Bahkan gue yang cute nan imyut gini aja kalah." Ucap Shikamaru setengah menyindir. Cute? IMYUT ? Silahkan readers, saya sediakan ember buat muntahnya !

"Hya ! saskeey ! Semoga dapat peran pangeraan…!!" ujar sakura dengan nada genit.

"Iyah, biar aku jadi putrinyaa…"timpal Ino. Langsung ditempeleng sakura.

"Hiks ! Toge-nya kau, Ino !" rajuk sai.

"Sai itu pasukan anbu atau tukang sayur sih?"bisik Kiba ke naruto.

"Tauk ! Ngaku-ngakunya aja kali jadi pasukan anbu ! Padahal cuma tukang sayur !" tanggap naruto.

"Now, Uchi… Sasuke. Silahkan." kata Shikamaru.

"Uchiha !" bantah Sasuke.

"Biar gak global warming cuy. "Ha"nya itu bikin udara bau dan mengakibatkan menipisnya ozon. Menipisnya ozon mengakibatkan global warming. Dan global warming mengakibatkan kita kepanasan. Juga kepanasan membuat umat manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya tewas dengan segera !" Shikamaru berargumen. Sasuke pun kemudian mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas di dalam kaleng dengan cara yang cool pula.

"Next… yang terGAJE. Uzumaki Naruto !"

"IYEEEEYYY !!!! COWOK GAJEEE !!!" seru semuanya –kecuali Hinata-

"Makasih, makasih… gue jadi terharuu…" kata naruto sambil memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Kepalanya langsung ketiban kaleng softdrink.

"Lalu… cewek tercantik… Sabaku No Temari..!"

"Lha, kok nyasar ke Sunagakure? Plis deh!" protes Kiba.

"Kalo rindu pacar galakmu itu, SMS-an bro ! Jangan pelit pulsa ! SMS sekali aja gak relanya sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa." tuding neji.

"Ehem… maaf. Salahku." Shikamaru berusaha menutupi blushingnya. "maksud gue, Haruno Sakura !"

"Aaahaha…" Sakura tersenyum menang sambil menatap Ino yang terlihat jengkel abis.

"My sweetieee !!!" Lee heboh dengan pedenya.

"Sasuke, hajar tuh siluman alis tebaaaal !!" Naruto memanas-manasi.

"Sigh. Kampungan," Sasuke cuek.

"Berikutnya, yang paling mirip setan," sela Shikamaru. Refleks semuanya memperhatikan Kiba. Kiba langsung dapet firasat buruk.

"O~~~H ! Jadi lo semua pikir gue yang paling mirip setan??! GITHU ?!" Kiba berang. Tanpa ragu ataupun bimbang,semuanya mengangguk dengan mulus."GRRRH !!"

"Tuh kan? Mirip setan…" ledek Shino.

"Lalu…. Yang paling ganjeeen ! Ino….. YAMANAKAA !!" Shikamaru semangat.

"YAHOOOOO !!! selamat ! Selamat ! Cewek ganjen ! Cewek ganjeeen !!" Sai heboh sambil meluk-meluk Ino. –emang selalu heboh- Tuh cowok gak tau arti ganjen apaan, jadi asal nyorakin aja.

"APEH ?!!" satu tamparan manis mengenai pipi Sai. Sampai ada bekas tangannya.

"Wah, ada gambar di pipi gue ! Tengs ya, Ino-cintaku !" ujar Sai yang otaknya mungkin selevel naruto.

"Kemudian, yang paling manis. Hyuuga…"

"NEJII !!"samber Neji dengan mata kinclong.

----Krik krik krik krik----

"Hyuuga Hinata," sambung Shikamaru masih menatap dengan mual ke arah neji.

"ASEM kali, Ji!" celetuk Naruto. "Ketek lo aja asem. Bisa dijadiin air cuka malah !"

"darimana lo tau ketek gue asem?" tanya neji malah buka aib.

"Tenten, yakin lo pilih dia?" Kiba heran.

"Mending gue, lo sama Akamaru ! Udah yaoi, seleranya anjing pula !!" bales Tenten.

"Anak-anak, Dhieeem !" lerai Shikamaru jemu melihat ulah mereka.

"Nyokap gue selingkuh sama klan Nara?!"gumam Kiba dan Tenten.

"So kalo gitu, Neji boleh ambil kertasnya juga," perintah Shikamaru. "sebagai orang yang paling asem. Okeh, next, ble bla bla bla…. **(pengabsenan dan ocehan selanjutnya memakan waktu 3½ jam ! Untung semuanya still alive !)**

Akhirnya, sampailah di penghujung acara laknat itu ! –lebay- Pembukaan kertas dan pembacaan pembagian tokoh Snow Black.

"Untuk tidak memperpanjang waktu, mari kita langsung saja buka kertasnya." Shikamaru memberi instruksi.

"Kita?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iye, elo pada lah…!" Shikamaru agak sewot

Lalu, mereka pun membuka kertas itu dengan perasaan cemas, takut, dan campur yang lainnya. **(Tinggal di cemplungin es batu udah bisa jadi es campur. XD) **Ekspresi wajah masing-masing seperti ini :

Kiba = Menyipitkan matanya dan terakhir senyumnya mengembang hingga terlihat gigi-gigi taringnya.**(Semua giginya mah taring semua !)**

Lee = matanya berbiar-binar bak bintang kejora di langit. **(Untunglah gak pingsan lagi sambil meluk neji.)**

Neji = Menghela nafas lega.

Hinata = Nafas agak tertahan

Shino = Gak ada ekspresi. Mulut dan matanya… kan ketutupan? Mulutnya ketutupan kerah baju, dan matanya ditutupi kacamata

Tenten = Menutup mulutnya seperti agak shock.

Ino = meninjukan kepalan tangan ke udara dan bersorak "YEAAY !"

Chouji = Matanya melotot sampai hampir keluar

Sai = Langsung bersorak "I DID IT ! I DID IT ! HULLAY !"**-Dora mode : on-**

Sakura = Matanya langsung redup dan badannya langsung lemas.

Sasuke = Kejaiman turun menjadi 40%.

Naruto = Mulut ternganga selebar Black Hole. Buru-buru menghirup Inhalernya.

"Bagaimana??" Shikamaru penasaran. "Bisa disebutin..?"

"Pengawal," tutur Kiba.

"PANGERAAAN !!" mata spirit berapi-api terlihat di mata Lee. "Wajah hancur gini bisa juga dapet peran keren getoo !"

"Lumayan ding. Pemburu…" ujar Neji.

"Ra…ratu pertama…" kata Hinata lembut.

"Pengawal." Ungkap shino santai.

"Yah, gue dapet pelayan istana. Ukh !" gerutu Tenten.

"Gak pa-pa, masih ada kok peran babu. Lebih nista dari lo." hibur Shikamaru.

"Gue dapet PERI Ungu !!' Ino kegirangan dan melompat memeluk Sai. Baru kali ini loh.

"Asyiiiiik…." Batin sai.

"Udah lihat keterangan di bawahnya??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Emangnya a…." wajah Ino mendadak merah. "UAPHAAAAAGH ?!!! PERI YANG PALING GENIT ?!"

Kontan Ino membanting Sai ke lantai. Sai meringis kesakitan.

"Takdir lo Ino… terima aja laaah…" ledek Sakura.

"Peri Biru…?" Chouji tertunduk.

"I got PUTRI SOHIB SNOW BLACK !!!" sorak Sai yang lagi-lagi terlalu heboh.

"Begooo !!" umpat Ino.

"Ahh… gue jadi pangeran kedua…" ujar sakura tak bersemangat.

"Kyah ! Kita sama-sama pangeran, sakura-chaan !" Lee memegang tangan sakura dengan love eyes. Sakura cuma senyum maksa.

Krik krik krik…… **(ganti dong jadi suara gajaaah !!)**

"Halo para manusia berdua….???" sapa Shikamaru pada Naruto dan sasuke yang udah terduduk sambil bersandar di tembok. Tampang kedua insan itu memprihatinkan. Kaek orang kesurupan.

"Kasihan, anak siapa tuh terlantar githu???" desis Sai.

"OM !!!" teriak Shikamaru di telinga naruto dan Sasuke. Tabokan meluncur !

"Ape lu? Gue sogok juga tuh mulut !"bentak Naruto.

"Kok pada cengo-ria sih ! Apa isi kertasnya ?!"

"Ngapain lo ngasih ginian !" timpal sasuke.

"Maksud loh…? Itu kan kertas undian !"

"Muke lo !! Ini resep belanja, cintoku !!!!" naruto melempar ketas itu tepat ke muka Shikamaru. Kertas sasuke mengenai mukanya juga menyebabkan Shikamaru condong ke belakang 1 cm.

Shikamaru mengamati kedua kertas itu lamat-lamat.

"Nyah, ini bukan daftar belanjaan dodol !" ujar Shikamaru.

"jangan bilang itu kertas ulangan elo," kata Sasuke.

"Ini struk belanja !!"

GETOK ! TOK ! TOK ! Lewat tukang bakso di depan. XD

"kelamaan nihh ! Udah, ambil lagi ntoh kertas di kaleng !" komando Ino. Berhubung Shikamaru tergeletak abis digetokin naruto en sasuke.

Sasuke dan naruto mengambilnya dengan was-was juga H2C.

"Semoga gue dapet Kyle Patrick." Gumam Naruto.

"Afeh ?! Kok nyungsep ke the click five sih?" ujar sasuke.

"Biarin aja. Yang penting mirip gue,"

"Lo sih mirip Patrick di spongebob ituh."

"Afeh??"

"jangan niru kata-kata gue !"

"GRRH ! BURUAAAN !!!" geram neji.

Finally, mereka mulai mebuka gulungan kertas itu. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Mereka pun membukanya dengan modus slow motion.

"dapet apa ??!!" tanya semuanya kompak.

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Dan…..

Ui ! Author rese' !!!!

Hehe, ya udah.

Dan….

"Penyihir………………"Sasuke akhirnya terjatuh pingsan.

"Snow Black………………………….."desis naruto panas dingin. Akhirnya pingsan keduanya.

Krik krik krik krik **(mungkin author udah familier dgn jangkrik)**

"Jah, pingsan deh tuh babon." Kata Chouji santai.

"Naru…naruto-kuuun…" hinata panik.

"Saskey dapet penyihiiiir??!!!!" saskura kaget

"Gak cocok ya sama mukanya," ujar Kiba

"Eh, ada yg denger perannya Naruto gak??" tanya Shikamaru yang udah siuman.

"heh…..????" ujar Hinata.

"Apa yah….? Gue gak nangkep !" kata Lee.

"Kok gak ada yg denger sih?! Pada budek ya lo?!" umpat Shikamaru.

Emang lo enggak??!!" balas Shino yang juga memojokkan Shikamaru.

"Eh, iya ya?"

"Coba gue lihat……" Ino pun melihat kertas yang digenggam naruto. Wajahnya langsung tegang.

"Gimana? Dapet peran apa??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Snow Black….." Ino langsung lemas.

"……………………………………………..apa?" Shikamaru shock dan juga pingsan.

"Ya elah, pada pingsan. Gue juga boleh pingsan ya?" ujar Sai.

"Cakep-cakep idiot !"maki Ino.

'rasanya naruto memang pantes dikasih predikat Snow Black…Mengingat kulitnya rada-rada blek" Tutur Neji.

"Black !" protes Tenten

"Bacanya sama aja !!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1 nya kepanjangan nih. Gomen ! Tapi tetep baca yah ! ^^  
Okeh, RnR nyaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!! GRRRHHH !!! –maksa- XD**


	2. Chapter 2 : Invite them !

**SNOW WHITE PARODY : ASPHALT BLACK**

**Chapter 2 : Invite them**

**

* * *

  
**

Fic was written by : widii-nate river

Disclaimer : ©Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto

Prolouge :

**Akhirnya kelar juga perjuanganku menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Yeah, meskipun fic satu ini diperkirakan masih sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi buat tamat. HUEHHHH~~ jari-jariku bisa putus buat ngetik teruuus !! Tapi gak pa pa kok, author nan cute ini –dimuntahin- bakal bertahan dan mencoba stay survive –lebay- buat ngelanjutinnya.**

**Pain, -fine ! bukan pain akatsuki leader yang bermuka abstrak itu loh –dibantai Pain aja. Soalnya dia gak punya FC. XP- !- baca aja deh para readers sekalian ! And don't forget to review too ! ^_^ arigato !!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nah, siuman juga nih pada orang," desah Kiba lega setelah Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sukses menjalani ritual ninjutsu medis syaraf dan otak **(?)** oleh tim dokter. **(Padahal cuma Ino dan Sakura)**

"Gila, urat nadi mereka putus semua. Terpaksa gue sama Ino jahit," Sakura mengaku sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran kayak orang habis lari marathon.

"A… kepala gue masih agak pusing." Tutur Shikamaru.

"Kaki gue masih mual…**(?)**" timpal Naruto. "Tangan gue juga keroncongan…**(?)**"

"…." Sasuke kembali ke kondisi semula dengan jaimnya tentunya !

"Saskeyh, are you OK??" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"OK. Otak Konslet!" ujar Lee. Untung langsung dibanting Sakura ama Ino.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang latihannya?" tanya Shino.

"Okeh, kita mulai," ujar Shikamaru. "Kita latihan sampe subuh _non stop. _Setuju?"

"Gak ada istirahat?" tanya Naruto agak kecewa.

"Enggak lah. Namanya juga _non stop_," jawab Shikamaru.

"_Non stop_ tuh siapa? Istrinya Den stop?" tanya Sai.

"Mana rasa keprimanusiaan lo, Shika??" protes Kiba. "_You're insane_ !"

'_I'm not insane, I'm not insa~ne… I'm not insane, I'm no~~t… not insane…_

_(Mother…)_**-kok keterusan nyanyi?-**  
_Come back to me, it's almost easy…_  
_(Said it all…)_  
_Come back again, it's almost izzeeeehhhhh…._" ujar Shiakmaru yang kedengerannya lagi nyanyi _reffrence_ lagu _Almost Easy_-nya Avenged Sevenfold. Pake mencak-mencak segala. Semua swtdropped.

"Suara lo gak mirip Matt Shadows ah." Komentar Kiba.

"Jadinya mirip Synyster Gates? **–pacar Authooor !!!! GRHH ! jangan ngaku-ngaku deh dasar Shikaaa !!! –nendang Shikamaru, auhor bales diceburin ke parit Synyster ama Shikamaru FC)-**" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata berkilau.

"Mirip sendawa akamaru,"

"Pasti lo gak bakal nungguin sampe subuh juga." tuding Shino.

"Gak _fair_ lo ! Katanya _best friend_ !!" omel Chouji.

"Keuw-jhammbh !! Aogh !" timpal Lee.

"Kita putus !!!" tambah Sai. "putus jadi teman maksudnya."

"Bisa kooperatif gak sih ?!" amarah Shikamaru meledak karena dari tadi pendapatnya dipojokin terus. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melempar kaleng undiannya ke lantai. Semua tercengang melihat ternyata masih ada beberapa gulungan kertas yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Lho?" gumam Ino.

"Ada sisanya," desis Shino.

"_My God_ ! Gue lupa !!" Shikamaru dengan sigap memungut kertas-kertas itu.

"Siapa lagi yang mau kita ajak? Kita kan udah dapet semua perannya." Tanya Kiba.

"Gimana kalo ajak sensei-sensei kita?" usul Lee.

"Mereka pasti ikut nona godaime rapat dong. So~, gak bisa diajak !" ujar Neji.

"heh, emang mereka ikut jadi anggota rapat?? Hebat banget yah bisa gabung sama para kepala-kepala negara…" komentar Shino.

"Gak mungkin lah. Paling jadi tukang suguhin makanan," kata Neji.

"Bai de wei, mau kita apain toh kertas sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang rupanya dari tadi gak _connect_.

"Yang pasti bukan mau disumpel ke mulut lo !" Sasuke kesel.

"Berapa sih sisanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… tujuh…"

"Urutan angka aja lompat gitu. Masuk SD nyogok ya?" ejek Ino.

"Gue lagi ngitung !!" Shikamaru gerem.

"So~, berapa semua??" tanya neji yang sedari tadi menyisipkan kata _So~_ di perkataannya.

"Sembilan."

"AHHH !!' seru Chouji tampak kaget.

"Nape lu??" tanya semuanya kompak ngejreng-jeng-jeng-jeng-jreng.

"Itu kan akhir nomor hape gueehh…" ujar Chouji dengan star eyesnya.

PLETOK

"Gitu aja bangga ! Sehari ini gue kentut sembilan kali ntoh gak bangga-bangga amat !!" ujar Naruto.

"kira-kira anggota apa ya yg jumlahnya sembilan? tanya Shikamaru minta ide.

"Ummm…" Naruto sok mikir.

"Anak Akamaru,"tutur Kiba. "Kan jumlahnya pas sembilan."

"Rajinyaaa~… Berapa kali sehari? Sesudah ato sebelum makan??" Sai antusias. Di smack Ino.

"Kawin sama sopo emang?"tanya Chouji yang juga serius.

"Jangan-jangan lo… lo yang menghamili Akamaru??!!!" Naruto histeris. Seperti biasa, kalo dia yang ngomong ngaco dikit, dihantam Sakura.

"Anggota sembilan orang itu…" gumam Neji.

"Gank preman tukang malak seberang jalan." Gumam Ino.

"Selingkuhan bokap." Gumam Tenten.

"Nenek-nenek centil yang pernah godain gue…"gumam Naruto.

"jaman sekarang udah banyak juga nenek-nenek yang tertutup mata hatinya," desis Lee.

"_Maybe_ Akatsuki ?" tanya Sasuke yang kata-katanya selalu bikin mulut siapa aja ternganga karena terkejut.

Krik krik krik

"Itu kan nama 'lokalisasi' ?" ujar Sai.

"itu bukan di komik Naruto, tau ! Kalo di komik Naruto, itu nama organisasi ninja buronan !" timpal naruto.

"Buronan desa? Karena mereka penjahat gitu?"tanya Sai yang baru kali ini pertanyaannya nyambung dan masuk akal.

"Karena mereka baik sama desa,"jawab naruto tulalit yang bikin Sai kembali bodoh seperti biasa.

"O~~h… " Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dodol ! Akatsuki itu ninja buronan tingkat S ! Mereka udah berkhianat !" jelas Ino.

"O~~h…" sai mengangguk lagi mengerti atau entahlah.

"Gimana? Setuju gak kita ajakin Akatsuki?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masak orang-orang gaek kayak gitu. Udah lansia harusnya pensiun, dan masuk panti jompo ! Jangan dipekerjakan !" tolak Lee

"Iyah ! Bener !!" dukung sasuke suka rela yang dengan secara tak langsung menganggap kakaknya juga udah tua.

"Gue sih setuju-setuju aja. Tapi gue punya firasat buruk soal pengeluaran," tanggap Neji

"Pengeluaran apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Duit ! Pasti ada~ aja sepeser uang kita raib kalo ada si makhluk benang jahit dari Akatsuki itu !"

"Kakuzu…" tutur Naruto

"Lo kenal?" tanya Neji

"Iya lah. Dia kan masuk rekor MURJ (Museum Rekor Jepang XP) kategori rentenir terakus di seluruh daratan Jepang !"

"O~~~h… bapak—bapak berjilbab itu? Nyang ada cadarnya itu?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Ragu sih status gendernya." Kata Neji

"Menurut lo?"

"Setengah mateng,"

"Emang telor?!"

"Bukannya yang setengah mateng itu si bencong Akatsuki Barbara?" tanya Kiba

"DEIDARA !!" ralat semuanya

"Cukup !! Sekarang, jadi gaaak??" Shikamaru mengambil alih pembacotan.

"Terserah pada Yang Maha Kuasa aja lah." Ino pasrah.

"Kita coba hubungi aja Akatsuki !" usul Shino.

"Caranya?" tanya Sai **(tumben peduli)**

"Telepon. Gue yakin gak bakal sempet nyamperin langsung ke markas mereka."

"Uang juga bakal terbuang sia-sia buat ongkos. Harus irit-irit !" tambah Naruto

"Ya itu gue juga tau bakal lo permasalahkan." Ujar Shino yang dalam pikirannya terbayang Naruto dan Kakuzu lagi megang spanduk bertulisan _"Soulmate forever!_"

"Adakah sukarelawan yang mau telepon mereka?" tanya Shikamaru. "Yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya buat ngomong dengan para setan tua itu…?"

"Nyang pasti yang punya famili di Akatsuki doong…" ujar neji sambil melirik ke Sasuke

"Jangan ngeliat gue !" bentak sasuke saat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Nalpun apa benernya sih?**(?)**" tanya Sai tulalit.

"Gengsi ! Mau taro di mana harkat dan martabak **(?)** gue ntar !?"

"Bilang aja lagi bokek ! Susah banget sih ngaku, dasar sok jual mahal !" tutur Shikamaru yang untungnya Sasuke gak denger dan ia pun menyodorkan Hpnya. "Noh, pake handphone daku,"

"Hmmfh ! Apa boleh buat ! ya udah, gue telpon sinih !" sasuke menerima HP itu. Sesungguhnya di hati nuraninya : "IDIIIIHHH !!!! TENGS CINTOKUUUU !!! MMUACH !!! **–muntah bareng yok !-** NGERTI BANGET SIH GUE LAGI BOKEEGG !!!"

Sasuke pun mulai memencet-mencet keypad HP itu.

TAT TIT TUT TET TOT TOT TOT TET TUT TIT TAT **(Kok jadi kayak huruf vokal?)**

Masih dihubungkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada tunggu jingle akatsuki.

Lirik lagunya? Ogah !! Baru denger lirik awalnya yang berbunyi : "YEAAY !! LET'S NGE-ROOOOOOOCKKK !!!! (Nge-scream ala Gun n Roses)" aja udah bikin Author gak berani buat menyebutkannya keseluruhan lirik lagunya. Takut lidah author entar gak suci lagi. XP

Mohon maaf readers, mengertilah, lagu ini bisa menyebabkan kebocoran telinga. Alunan musik ala 40-an. Nyanyi pake microphone, gak kompak, suara false semua, asal-asalan, sampe kedengeran suara Tobi lagi ngikik, liriknya gak nyambung, drum dari ember dan baskom, bergema pula, terus suara rekamannya gak jelas (dipastikan pake rekorder kualitas rendah). Ketauan banget sebenernya studio rekamannya pun gak ikhlas dan rela merekam nyanyian pasaran gitu. Studio rekaman begok mana yg mao?

"Beginikah lagu-lagu yang bakal gue denger tiap hari kalo gue ada di neraka…?" desis Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Hehe, fans Akatsuki atau fans Deidara?" tanya seseorang. **(Itu adalah salah satu contoh cara mengangkat telepon yang gak tau adab dan sopan santun) **tadi dia nanya fans Deidara, berarti mungkin dia Barbara, eh, Deidara ding.

"Gue nyari peliharaan gue yang ilang namanya Itachi Uchiha. Ada?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf ya, di sini gak ada yang namanya Itachi Uchichakdidinding."

"Siapa yang bilang Itachi Uchichakdidinding ? Uchiha! Awas kalo dengernya Uchihantu."

"O~~~hh….!!!' seru Deidara semangat dan kedengerannya mendapat hidayah.

"Ada gaaak?!! Masak sesama hewan peliharaan terlantar gak kenal partnernya sendiri?" sasuke mulai sewot

"Taulah gue !! Itachi !! Gue jugak tau lo siapanya Itachi-senpai !"

"Siapa gue kalo tau, dasar sotoy !"

"Adiknya yang sok kegantengan itu kan ?! Sama aja kayak kakaknya ! Padahal muka pas-pasan, gak keren-keren amat, sok laku, tros sok ja-im lagi ! I~~ih !!" ujar Deidara.

"Bhenchoooong !!!!!!" umpat seorang lagi yang kedengerannya adalah Itachi.

"HYAAAHHHH !!!" jerit Deidara diiringi suara lempar-lemparan benda berat.

_GEPLANG !!_ (Kayak suara barbel)

_BOOKK !!_ (kayak suara buku tebel)

_KLONTANG !!_ (kayak suara panci)

_GDBUMM !!_ (kayak suara orang terjatuh… atau menimpa…??)

AIIIH !! AMPHUN BOOOGGH !! **(nyang ini suara Deidara dgn logat asli kewanitaannya. XD)**

Hp Shikamaru yang di-loud speaker membuat semua yg ngedenger swtdropped.

"Innalilahi waina ilaihi rojiuuuun…." tutur Lee.

"Inikah akhir dari Deidara??" tanya Neji.

"batu nisannya ntar pake bin ato binti yah?" tanya Sai yang mikir kejauhan.

"…Ha?" gumam sasuke yang triple sweatdropped.

"Ya?" sapa Itachi

"Hai, brother." jawab Sasuke

"Lama tak ketemu," lanjut Itachi.

"Iya. Rindu ya, bro. Hiks !"

"Ho-oh. Hiks ! Apa kabar dikau di sana sayangku…? **(kenapa mesti sayangku sih? Bikin mual aja tuh orang)**"

"Di sini gue makin ganteng dan makin digila-gilai cewek aja. Hiks. Bagaimana kau di sana? Apakah makin nampak keriputnya?"

"(Agak sewot) Iya, sekarang udah ada cabangnya lagi kayak akar serabut," jelas Itachi

"Cabang di mana? Di Osaka, di Hiroshima, di Kyoto, di Hokkaido, ato di Jakarta?" tanya Sasuke yang niru telmi ala Sai & Naruto

"Alah ! Udah ah ! Mau ngomong apa lu?"

"Nih ngomong sama Shikamaru," kata sasuke sambil memberikan HP itu ke si owner. Kok jadi main alih-alihan telepon ya?

"Kog gue?!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Gue cuma bagian kata pengantar aja. Ude, cepetan !" kata sasuke

"Kalo gitu sama aja Shikamaru yang ngomong lah !" ujar Kiba.

"Licik juga lo." Tanggap Tenten

"Ya dong. Gue gitu lohh ! Gak level gue ngomong sama orang-orang gila !" sasuke membanggakan diri. Suasana hening seketika. Sasuke langsung bangkit ke dunia jaimnya dan berpose cool lagi. "Ehm, maaf."

"Shikamaru di sini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Dah tau lo di sana ! Gak mungkin di sini !" bentak Itachi berubah garang. "mau apa kalian?!"

"Kami dengan sangat menyesal dan terpaksa mengajak kalian ikut serta dalam pentas drama dalam rangka Ultah Konoha ke-555. tinggal jawab, mau ato enggak !"

"APA???!!" bisik Itachi setengah teriak mendengarnya. "Ogah lah ya, emangnya kami ini anak-anak? Kalo kontes catwalk gak pa pa deh,"

"Whha, bagus kalo gitu ! kami juga bakal sujud sukur kalo kalian gak mau ! Padahal kami mau main drama Putri Sexy Bohai dan Pangeran Kucing Garong.**(Mancing pake drama yang judulnya agak nyerempet. Dijamin pasti tertarik)**"

"Wow !! The Hentai Drama **(Udah gue bilang, pasti tertarik. Sejaim apapun Itachi, pasti ada rada negatifnya :P. Ampunilah Author gak tau malu ini, Itachi FC !)**!!! Gue bilang ketua dulu ya !!!! _Wait a minute_ !!!" girang Itachi

Krik krik krik krik

"Putri Sexy Bohai? Pangeran Kucing Garong? Cepet banget sih proses otak lo?" tanya Sakura

"Kayak udah berpengalaman aja, tau nama-nama film-film yang gitu." tanggap Naruto.

"Gimana jadinya ya kalo Temari tau?" tanya Chouji.

"UWWEEe !! Jangan bhilang- bhilaaang…!" rengek Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru suka nonton bokeep…" ujar Lee.

"Nonton gak ngajak-ngajaaak…" timpal Sai.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH !!!"

"WOOOOIIII !!!!" jerit seseorang memecah cekcok itu. Rupanya suara dari telepon. Heh, keasikan nyerocos sampek gak denger orang teriak-teriak.

"Yo," sapa Shikamaru.

"GUE TERIAK SAMPEK SEREK GINI LO CUMA NANGGEPIN DENGAN "YO"???!!!" jerit seorang cowok yang kedengerannya lebih cempreng. Suara yang ditimbulkan menimbulkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat untuk melepas kucir Shikamaru.

"Sorry. Suara lo kurang kuat tadi." Ujar Shiakmaru nyante

"SEKARANG BELUM KUAAATTTTT????!!!" teriak orang itu lagi. Kali ini berefek hembusan angin dan petir.

"Udah." Kali ini Shikamaru bener-bener shock.

"kaget gak?" bisik orang itu.

"BANGET !" Shikamaru jengkel.

"hehe… maaf." Ujar orang itu. Semua swtdropped.

"Gimana jadinya ? Mau gak ?"

"Gue Pain, ketua Akatsuki dan bapak asuh Akatsuki. dan gue…"

"teruss??" potong Shikamaru jemu.

"**(menahan nafsu mencincang)**… Dan… gue terima permintaan kalian main di drama hentai kalian. Sebelumnya, gue lanjutin perkenalkan diri gue dulu, gue itu…" Lanjut Pain dengan gaya ngomong sok berwibawa.

"Oke, berhubung pulsa gue udah sekarat, lo dan anak-anak pungutmu dateng aja langsung ke mari di aula kantor hokage 99° LU, 99½° LS, 999½ BT, dan 999¾ BB. Bye ! Ciao ! Dag !"

"Hoi, tung…"

KLIK ! Shikamaru mematikan Hpnya

"Pulsa gue tinggal 60.000 Ryo ! Huuuaaa !!! Akatsuki bangsaaaaat-pam- !" umpat Shikamaru

"Kok udahan?" tanya neji

"Ya nggak kanpa-kenapa. Cuma bete aja denger kotbah ketuanya itu." Papar Shikamaru

"Gue pikir malah yang suka kotbah itu Hidan." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba…

"HOOOOIIIII !!!!" seru seseorang dari luar.

"Siapa tuh?" gumam Kiba.

"AUWOOOOOOOOO !!!!" seru yang lain.

"Tarzan masuk kota…?? Jadi tarzan masuk kota itu emang beneran ada??!!" seru Naruto.

"KYAA !! SAVE OUR SOUUULLL !!!!" seru seorang lagi.

"SAVE OUR MONEEEEYYY !!!" tambah yang lain. Kayaknya kalimat ini familier banget di telinga mereka.

"Kakuzu ! Lintah darat Profesionaaal !!!" seru semuanya –except saskey- Buru-buru mereka semua berebutan keluar ruangan dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Loh? Ke mana mereka?" tanya Chouji.

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi… setaaan??!!!" Lee panik.

"Bagus dong udah pergi. Kiba, tengs ya !! berkat wajah serammu itu, setan aja udah ngacir !! Hiks ! Gue terharu. Berbakat juga dirimu." Naruto memeluk Kiba.

"Di ataaaass !! Di genteng, di genteeeeng !!!" seru seseorang dari atas. Kontan nengok ke atas dengan serentaknya.

"Lha??! Ngapain di genteng?" tanya Sakura

"Naik apa kesini??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Naik metromini !!" seru Tobi.

"HAAHH??" Neji heran

"Iya, abis itu berhenti di TPU jeruk purut, trus dikejer hantu, lalu ngacir sampek bandara, kemudian naik pesawat AU !" lanjut Tobi.

"Kemudian terjun bebas?!"

"Gak ! mendarat dulu dong, MATI LAH kalo terjun bebas!" ucap Tobi yg tumben mikir

"kok bisa sampai di situ?"

"Habis mendarat, kita semua naik burung tanah liatnya Deidara ! Tros, terjun bebas deh…!" kata Tobi dan diiringi geplakan maut partnernya.

"Nyampeknya di atap?" tanya Sai

"Lo lihat kami lagi di mana, goblok !!" umpat Zetsu

"Dah, kalo gitu turun semuanya !" perintah Shikamaru

Krik krik krik krik

"Helo?" Kiba memecah keheningan

"Ada orang di sini??" lanjut Sai yang sok ikut turun bicara

"KOK pada diem?!" teriak sasuke

"Turun pake apa?" tanya sasori lugu.

"pake gigi lo. Pake tangga dong maaaaaas !" ujar Shikamaru bete.

"Oh, kalo gitu tunggu bentar yah," ujar Tobi tanggap. Dia langsung lompat ke tanah dan berlari ke samping.

"heh??" desis Shino

Tak lama kemudian, dia membawa sebuah tangga yang cukup tinggi dan meletakkannya di tembok. Lalu, dia naik lagi. **(Lha? Buat apa?)**

"Nah, kalo begini gue bisa turun. Deidara-senpai, tolong pegangin daku. Biar gak jatoh . Daku turun pertama." Kata Tobi yang bersiap-siap turun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Reviewnya yah ! –pembacotan udah dilaksanakan dgn sukses si prolognya-**

**^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tawaran mematikan ?

**SNOW WHITE PARODY : ASPHALT BLACK**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Tawaran yang mematikan (??)**

Asphalt Black © widii-nate river

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prolouge :

**Selesai juga chappie 3 ! I did it, I did it, I did it, hullay !! *Dora mode : ON***

**Di chapter kali ini mungkin agak ngebosenin, soalnya cuma ngemuat tentang saat latihan mereka. But, tetep review yah, tolonglah author kecil ini… Hiks ! *Puppy eyes mode : ON***

**Dah, just check this out !**

Warning : (Extra) **Gaje, OOC, a little bit GARING, sedikit maksa

* * *

**

Setelah seluruh orang-orang tua tak bersalah pelarian panti jompo itu turun dari atap, akatsukiwan dan akatsukiwati itu mulai berbaris dengan rapi. **(Di sini yang berperan jadi akatsukiwatinya bukan Konan, tapi Barbara, eh, Deidara ding) **Karena rapinya, hembusan napas, deruan kentut, serta kedipan mata aja bisa kompak. Yang berbeda saat itu cuma ke-abstrakan mukanya aja.

"Baris gini ngapain ?" tanya Zetsu jemu setelah katup-katup venusnya menguning matang dan siap di makan. **(?)**

"Mungkin mereka mau ngadain pembagian BLT dulu," ujar Kakuzu yang entah sejak kapan bawa ember.

"Bisa diem gak ? Hn?" tegur sakura lembut dengan tampang mirip sadako pakai wig merah muda.

"Kita kan mau main drama hentai, bukan drama jadi anak TK ! Ya jelas lah ga sabar !" bantah Sasori menunjukkan tampang persis Genderuwo pakai wig merah maroon pada Sakura.

"Siapa bilang?" potong Shikamaru.

Krik krik krik

"A…Appaahh, un…???" Deidara gak percaya.

"Itu kenapa kami suruh kalian baris begini," papar Ten Ten.

"Ini bukan drama Putri Sexy Bohai dan Pangeran Kucing Anggora kok," ujar Shikamaru santai.

"Kucing Garong." larat Ino.

"Ka…kalian nipu guehhhh…???" tanya Pain dengan suara agak bergetar. Sampai benda-benda disekitarnya ikut bergetar. Kepala-kepala yang lain udah mentok-mentok ke asbes.

"Gak ada cara lain kan? Satu-satunya cara buat mancing kalian ya pake tawaran drama hentai !" jelas Shikamaru.

"Mancing? Kok rasanya kalian gak pernah ngasih umpan cacing ato serangga gitu ke kita-kita?" tanya Tobi geblek.

"Udah tau gitu… GUE MAU PULANG ! Cabut semuanyaa !!!" komando Pain ilfil pake Toa seraya beranjak dari situ.

"Jangaan ! Kam beeek !! Mbek mbeek ! Meong ! **(??)**" pekik Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta merta rambut kemilaunya ikut menari-nari salsa **(?)**.

"Itulah akibatnya ! Gak mau kan, kehilangan gue?"

"Jangannn !! Kalo mau pergi jangan pake sendal guee !!!" lanjut Lee.

"Ohhh…" Pain melongoh ke kakinya dan mentransfer selop Lee via infrared yang terbuat dari besi seberat 15 kg tepat di muka si pemilik. "Kemon semua ! Tunggu apa lagi?!"

"No hentai??" tanya sasori kecewa.

"No !!" seru Neji.

"No ecchi?"

Kesembilan Shinobi Konoha tersebut **–minus Itachi- **tampak langsung berpikir.

"Pst ! Semua, gue mau ngomong !" ajak Shikamaru sabil mengayunkan jari tengahnya. Tanpa instruksi apapun, seketika semuanya berbondong-bondong ke warung soto seberang gedung. Insting alam kali ya?

Sunyi. (_Backsound_ : Wajan jatoh)

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Tobi lemot.

.

.

.

.

"_So~_,Gimana chuy? Ada Ecchinya?" bisik Neji pada cowok berambut nenas hitam disebelahnya. Perkataannya berusan terdengar seperti logat Cinta Laura.

"Ngapain? Itu kan cuma sensasi biar mereka ikutan !" bantah Shikamaru. Sangking semangatnya, menjelaskan saja sampai menyamai gerakan tangan konduktor orchestra.

"Kenava? Otak lo juga gak bersih-bersih amat tuh !" timpal Sai.

"Bilang aja lo yang demen !" Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Sai hingga cowok keturunan tembok itu berubah pipih. Untung gak dibantuin Chouji.

"Udah deh, gak papa tauk ! Kita buat drama yang beda. Biar Tsunade-sama bahagia !" saran Chouji **(entah-sejak-kapan)** sambil melahap semangkuk besar soto babat juga Jus air putih. **(?)**

"Bahagia? Emang dia suka yang gituan?" Kiba mengerenyitkan giginya.

"Wah, gue sih keberatan ! Tsunade-sama bukanlah Jiraiya-san yang super napsong !" pinta sakura turun kaki dengan raut muka yg napsong pula.

"Yang standar-standar aja deh~…" tutur Hinata.

"Kesempatan lo satu-satunya buat akting pacaran sama sasuke cuma di sini!" Naruto menggebu-gebu. Mencerna kalimat itu, Sakura menunjukkan mimik _**lo tumben pinter, baka !**_

"Tapi…" Sakura mendongak ke atas. "Masa' iya sih pangeran pacaran sama penyihir?!"

"Iya juga ya…" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya. **(?)** Mikir ato keroncongan sih?

"Mendingan gue dong, peri sama penyihir kan serasi…" goda Ino genit sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke sasuke.

"_WTF were you doing, jeeeerrrk_ !!!??" Sakura murka kontan bersiap menghujam Ino dengan pukulan mautnya. Ino menghindar dengan elakan super cepat persis di film **the Matrix**.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa harus bener-bener kita bikin drama ecchi?" tanya Ten-Ten serius tanpa menggubris kedua wanita gila itu.

"Tanggung jawab lo, Shika !" dengus Kiba.

"Weks, _sorry_ cing ! Gue gak pernah yaoi-an sama lo. Kalopun iya, bukan sama lo tauk !"

Krik krik krik… mbeek… **(??)**

"Ngg..nggak pernah ! Sumpah ! Beneran deh ! Cuma perumpamaan !" Shikamaru beralas-**tikar**-an menatap teman-temannya yang tengah berwajah datar dan rata **(?)**.

"Tanggung jawab, lo yang nawar hal-hal yang enggak-enggak gitu !" lanjut Kiba.

"Masih banyak tawaran yang lain tuh~" tukas Sakura yang sudah puas menghantam Ino.

"Kita harus cari solusi yang tepat, chuy." Neji mulai berpikir.

"Yang elit." tambah Sai.

"Apapun boleh. Yang penting, si ketua perkumpulan gembel itu gak rewel lagi." saran Sasuke.

"Contohnya apa? Satu set peralatan mandi? Gak ada lagi tuh !!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kalo itu sih cukup mandi di comberan aja. Minimal bisa bikin aroma badan mereka lumayan dikit lah," tolak Ino.

"Jadi apa, dong?"

"WAAAHH ! KENYAA~~NG… NIKMATNYAA~…" Chouji berseru puas dihadapan 5 mangkuk besar soto mammoth. Mendengar itu, kontan semua sweatdropped. "Shika…"

"Gawat…" Shikamaru keringat dingin.

"Lo temen gue yang baik, kan? Bayarin doong~~…" pinta Chouji menyunggingkan mulutnya semanis-manisnya. Penuh ancaman, bagi Shikamaru.

"Udah gue du…"

Cowok rambut nenas semiran itu terbelalak. Mulutnya ternganga selebar-lebarnya, hingga celananya tak terasa robek selebar-lebarnya pula.

"YAHAAAA~ !! ITU DIAAAA !!!" Shikamaru sesegera mungkin meraih toak raksasa dan mulai berteriak gembira. Angin kencang menghempas ke wajah anak-anak malang di situ, ditambah anak-anak jatim dan sekitarnya **(?)**.

"Bushiieethh !! Angin apaan tuh barusan??!" Lee membetulkan letak rambutnya yang berada di dengkul. **(?)**

"Gue tahu, GUE TAHU !! Sini, sini !" lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengayunkan kucir rambutnya **(?)**.

Sekejap, semuanya merapat pada Shiakamru.

"Ufh ! Ufh ! Sesek ! Sumpek ! Keseleeek ! Jangan mepet-mepet gitu dong ! Gepeeeng !!" raung Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berunding beberapa lama di sana…

"Gimana? Setuju semua ?!" Shikamaru meyakinkan menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh harap.

"Yosh !!" ujar semuanya kompak.

"Let's go !"

"Alright !" serentak, semuanya ngeluarin seperangkat _machine gun_, _bazooka_, dan satu koper granat.

"Ngeeek ?!" Shikamaru menyondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan gemulai hingga berpose kayang. "Mau perang ape lu?!"

"Tunggu apa lagi??" Naruto memberi aba-aba _sprint_.

"Bagus, ayo !" Shikamaru melonjak "Kemooo----n !"

Krik krik krik krik

"Mas, soto mammoth-nya tujuh mangkok jumbo ya?" pesan Ten-Ten apda pelayan warung.

"Wihi--, enaaak !" ujar Kiba segera mencomot soto beserta mangkuknya yang diantar setengah detik setelah dipesan. Express banget perasaan, ya?

"APA-APAAN INI ??!!" pekiknya histeris, laris manis, buncis, dan bau amis **(?)** dengan mic ditambah _speaker system jumbo size_.

"Keliatannya lagi ngapain, chuy? Gak kayak lagi boker kan?" Neji menyeruput kuah soto dengan sendok kertasnya.

"Nyam, nya--m…" Ino mengelus tenggorokannya.

Terlihat liur Shikamaru membanjiri warung hingga semata kaki.

"Sini ikut makan," Sakura menepuk kursi di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir pendek, (sangat pendek) dia langsung duduk dengan manisnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan **mana punya gue**??

"Noh. _Enjoy_." Shino meyodorkan semangkuk….. tagihan makan. Gile, tagihan makan setaon kali yak?? 0_0

"Semuanya 5 juta Ryo. Semoga sukses membaya~r !" tukas Lee beranjak pergi bersama teman-temannya sambil ber-_kiss bye_ (kok semuanya serba express???). Mbak-mbak penjaga warung berjaga-jaga tengah membawa sapu lidi tak lupa pasang _death glare_.

"_WADDA_ POEP ?!!! Udah gak dapeeet, diperas lagi !!!"

Terbentuk Black Hole baru jauh di Galaksi seberang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahai setan yang disana !!" Pintu aula didobrak paksa oleh Shikamaru beserta sunglassesnya. _Dry ice_ mengepul. (siapa yang pasang???)

"Ohok, ohok ! Cepetan chuy~ !" terdengar rintihan dari belakang.

"Iye, iye sabar !" bisik Shikamaru. "Wahai setan yang di sana ! Kita buat perjanjian baru yang lebih mantap, lebih hot, lebih spektakuler, dan pastinya lebih nikmat **(??)** dari ecchi !"

Siiiiing. Ga ada respon siapapun dari dalam.

"Err~, Shika?" panggil sasuke yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Kayaknya lo harus lihat ini." timpal sakura.

"_SHUT UP YOUR_ BACOT !! Gue lagi ngomong sama gembel-gembel itu !" bentak Shikamaru.

"Lo jadi kayak orang bego, tauk. Ngomong sama siapa, coba?" tanya Kiba mengingatkan. Sweatdropped. Tiba-tiba, _suddenly_, dan _arrive-arrive_…**(??)**

"HOOO----II !!" terdengar sayup-sayup.

Spontan, semuanya memutarkan kepalanya 180 derajat tanpa membalikkan badan ke belakang.

"Makan dulu ya, un~ !" seru seorang cewek melambai nan ayunya–**ditabok Dei**- yang duduk di pojokan pondok pizza di depan.

Semua mata redup 30 watt.

"Kok lo gak bilang-bilang ada pondok Pizza di depan?" tanya Chouji sangar pada Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Terpaksa, bagian perundingan dengan Akatsuki di potong. Panjang book ! Plus bacotan-bacotan gak jelas itu makan waktu bange~t !

Lanjut.

Err~, lanjut

Mangap, bentar dulu yah. Mau ke WC dulu. **–dibakar-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okeh, selesai. **–GA PENTIIIING !!!!- **Setelah masalah itu dipertimbangkan dengan para gembel-gembel itu, maka diputuskanlah—beratnya adalah 15 kg. Um, bukan, maksud saya, maka diputuskanlah—tawaran itu diterima matang-matang yang pastinya, dibela mati-matian oleh sang bendahara Akatsuki, Kakuz(u) sampai rela mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga tidak termasuk harta dan materi. Dialah lintah darat _top five_ di seluruh daratan juga lautan Jepang.

Begini cuplikannya.

"Hell NO ! No Deal ! Gue gak terima ! Gue gak terima !!" Kakuzu ngamuk seraya mecahin benda-benda di hadapannya.

"Cuma 6 ryo per-orang. Jiaah… upah macam apa itu? Kalian pikir kita-kita ini murahan?" protes Kisame.

"Lah, kan udah banyak orang yang jual orang mirip kalian di pasar loak," ujar Kiba.

"Banyakan dikit dong ! Kerja kayak gini capek, tauk !" timpal Sasori yang sibuk ngangkatin batu-batu ke dalam truk **(??)**.

"Harus koalisi dengan Konoha gitu, un ! Itukan salah satu aib yang amat sangat mahal harganya !" tukas satu-satunya gadis di perkumpulan gembel itu. **–dibom Dei pake C4 berbentuk smiley-**

"Sejak kapan kalian gantiin peran gue, hah? Jangan nimbrungin peran gue sebagai _eye of money_ (mata duitan) di sini !" Kakuzu nyerocos.

"Pamor gue kemana?" Pain nyindir.

"Harus terima ! Ayo, sah, sah, saah !!" Shikamaru menarik lengan Kakuzu untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Lo kayak mau kawin aja, Shika," desis Naruto.

"Tidak mau ! Titik !" bantah Kakuzu.

"Jadinya lo mau berapa?" Shikamaru akhirnya pasrah.

"Harus bisa, 6 Ryo, nolnya ditambahin 6."

"Shika." Panggil Neji, Shikamaru menoleh kaku perlahan melihat mata katarak Neji yang berusaha menghipnotisnya untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkan wanita muslimah tua berjilbab itu.

"Mamfus aja lu sono ! Kere semua ! Modal gue gak ada lagi, tauk !" kali ini Shikamaru memberontak.

"Sesama orang kere jangan saling menghina dong," Tobi mengingatkan.

"Bener juga sih…" Shikamaru terpengaruh. "Tapi, tetep gak adil, masa' gue terus yang jadi korban pemerasan ?!"

"Muka lo cocok sih…" papar sai.

"Apa hubungannya, telmi ?!"

"Nih, makasih !!" Pain mencampakkan sebuah benda kecil ke tangan Shikamaru. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam berlembar-lembar kertas kecil yang digeledah dari dalam benda tersebut.

"WOOOO----TTT ??! Dompet GUEE---??!!! KURUS BO---KKK !!" Shikamaru shock seperenamjuta mati mengintip ke tiap sela-sela dan sudut-sudut hingga di kamar-kamar **(??)** dompet bandrek teddy miliknya.

"Gue pinjemin Inhaler nih. Gratis kok," tawar Naruto.

"Itu baru shinobi Konoha…" kakuzu mencolek pundak Shikamaru genit. Air mata Shikamaru mebuat banjir bandang di lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Too…tolong, sediakan tali dan pohon lumut buat saya…" Shikamaru menuturkan permintaan terakhir pada teman-temannya.

"O ya, ini baru uang muka loh, say."

.

.

.

.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Gimana? So weird, isn't it?**

**Readers : HELL YEAH !! –bawa pom pom-**

**Chapter latihan dramanya baru dibahas di chap depan… jangan bosen yah? Huhu~, Ini bakal jadi Fic yang panjang banget. Udah lama apdet, lama pula alur ceritanya… Gomen, ini gara-gara virus bastard yang sedang bahagia sentosanya bersarang di komputer… **

**O yah, untuk menyempurnakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, widii minta saran dan kritik dari kalian. Balasan buat saran dan kritik kalian bakal widii tongolin di chapter depan. Okeh, I'll waiting for tha~t ! ^-^**

**Krik krik krik**

**Mind to review?? o_0**


End file.
